


[Podfic] The Road Less Traveled Epilogue: On The Road

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: The Road Less Traveled [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, Excessive Fluff, Fluff, Humour, M/M, POV First Person, Podfic, Romance, Soundcloud, more fluff than you can shake a stick at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Epilogue to 'The Road Less Traveled', set two years later. Will not make sense on its own!





	[Podfic] The Road Less Traveled Epilogue: On The Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Road Less Traveled Epilogue: On The Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349898) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



> Have a wonderful day, lovelies!
> 
> Thank you again to Verity Burns for permission to podfic this wonderful story. What an honour and a pleasure!
> 
> Thank you, also, to @bluebellofbakerstreet for more delightful artistry and a third cover. You're a treasure!
> 
> I'm going to take a wee break, now. I'll be back on Monday 16th January with an exciting story from BeautifulFiction. Great way to kick off the new year, eh?  
> Have a wonderful New Year and may 2018 be filled with all things good.
> 
> Music: Strawberries and Cream by Sam Wedgwood


End file.
